Scars
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Third in the Otp Drabble Series. This one is a bit longer than the rest. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Er... this one turned out longer than the rest, which is what made me post these separate instead of all in the same story thing... Anyway, enjoy.

"Scars"

Imagine Person A of your OTP kissing Person B's scars.

* * *

Rango blinked awake, letting out a small yawn, and he looked around, seeing that it was well past midnight. The night sky was lit up with millions of stars, and the moon was shining brightly high above him and the other occupant of his desert home.

He sat up a little, though was unable to do so, when he felt something heavy and warm wrapped around his small body.

He chuckled lightly and smiled as he looked at his mate: Rattlesnake Jake.

It was strange, to many, that he, a chameleon, chose a snake to be his mate; let alone the worst outlaw in the Mojave Desert.

He placed his hand on Jake's scaled body and lightly pet him, knowing that the snake secretly liked it, no matter what he said. He felt as Jake relaxed a little, but his hold still stayed tight around him, causing Rango to smirk. "I always knew you cared about me," he murmured softly.

The snake twitched a little and Rango watched as red eyes blinked open. "Rango...?" The snake sounded beyond tired, and Rango smiled at this.

"Yeah?" The chameleon kept his voice a light whisper as he replied to the snake.

"What a'ya doin' up?" Jake lifted his head a little and Rango shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep, I guess." Rango looked away, continuing his mindless petting. It was more like he had another nightmare and didn't want to go back to sleep.

"Yer lyin'." Jake mumbled, tightening his coils around Rango as a small warning and Rango sighed.

"I... I had another nightmare," Rango started to say, looking at Jake as the snake narrowed his eyes, "about you..."

"I swear, if ya tell me it was another of me eatin' ya..." Jake hissed, his tongue slithering out slightly and Rango blushed, but he quickly shook his head.

"No! I-it wasn't! I promise, it wasn't..." Rango quickly said and Jake sighed, lowering his head, flicking his tongue out and licking at Rango's neck in a calming way.

"Ya better tell me," Jake said, "ya know I'll find out one way or another."

Rango shivered lightly, slowly relaxing, and he closed his eyes tightly before opening them and he gasped a little when he spotted one of Jake's scars; one that he had gotten from a hawk.

Rango felt tears coming to his eyes and he blinked them away as he reached out and ran his fingers along the scar. "Rango..." he snapped from his thoughts and shook his head.

"S-sorry..." he mumbled and Jake hissed again.

"Tell me." He demanded and Rango frowned, looking at the scar again.

"Y-you..." Rango gulped and continued, though his voice was shaking. "You were being chased by a hawk..." he felt Jake flinch at the word hawk and he closed his eyes tightly. "You tried fighting it off, but the hawk..." Rango choked on his words and Jake sighed, wrapping himself tighter around Rango, offering comfort to the shaking chameleon.

"It's alright, Rango... I ain't goin' nowhere fer a while. Ya know that." Jake said and Rango shook his head, opening his eyes and he spotted the scar again.

"I almost lost you once..." he said sharply and Jake frowned. "I can't lose you Jake, I don't know what I would do if I did!" Rango reached out and touched the scar again, catching Jake's attention.

"Listen, Rango, ya aren't goin' t' lose me. I promise ya that." Jake murmured, licking Rango's cheek and the lizard sighed, relaxing a little. "Now, go t' bed. I ain't goin' nowhere, trust me."

Rango watched as Jake settled down on the sandy ground once more, and before long, Jake was asleep again. The little chameleon let out a small sigh and got up, walking the few feet over to Jake's head and he sat down, lying against the others scales. He placed a few small kisses on Jake's scar before settling down himself, curling up. "Good night Jake..." he murmured, yawning. "I love you..." and with that said, he fell asleep once more, reassured that Jake wasn't going anywhere, at least for tonight anyway.


End file.
